That sound in your heart
by Alexander Ripley
Summary: Jessi discovers a new ability within herself and has an interesting talk with Amanda . A tiny tiny crossover *I don't own anything from either show*


Jessi Hollander wanted only two things life

This fic is set after episode 21. But here Sarah doesn't exist

Jessi Hollander wanted only two things in life. Love and to be all that she can be. Love was denied to her. Everybody that ever gave the pretense of loving her had ended betraying her in some way. Her fake sister who used her a puppet , her father who saw her only as a project even her male counterpart Kyle who would rather spend his time fixing a blender then talking to her.

Yes Jessi never really experienced love. So she feeling desperate she put all her effort in her other passion. Her powers . She trained harder then ever. Not for Tyler. She didn't care about him anymore, not after she realized how little he cares about her as a daughter. No she trained for herself. She wanted to explore all that she can do. See her limits. Learn as much as she can.

And learn she did. She became faster, stronger. With every new challenged she broke through another of her limits. But it wasn't the flashy powers that really intrigued her. While telekinesis, electricity and water manipulation and so much more were fun to play around with what she thoroughly came to enjoy she found out almost by accident.

One day she found one of Taylor's watches on the kitchen. It was broken smashed pretty hard by the looks of it. Probably another one of Tylor fits of rage. He always had them when he didn't like the news from Latnok. But she didn't mind . She liked fixing broken things. It made her feel useful and it was always a challenge to find out how things work. She always had a good intuition about how they work but this time it was different. She didn't know if it was because of how hard she trained lately but now… it was like a beautiful symphony. She could almost hear it. Every piece and it's part. All coming together in perfect harmony. Cause, effect... action, reaction.. .she could understand it all. Not the vague hints she used to have about things before but with a crystal clear understanding. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever experienced.

With it she began to learn even more then before. Taylor was beyond excited. She kept talking to her about how much they will impress Latnok, how much stronger she is then Kyle but she didn't care about this. She only wanted to learn .More and more. And one day she found something that she couldn't understand. She went to Kyle's house for a visit she wanted to learn more about how they can combine their powers but she found or rather heard something that intrigued her. The music from Amanda's house . She stopped and listened. It was beautiful and she wondered why she never bothered with music till now. It was almost half an hour later that Jessi noticed Amanda leaving the house with her mother. She didn't even fell the time pass. She was captivated by the music. And now she couldn't resist the temptation. She entered the house and sat in front of the piano. And she began to play. But something was wrong. She played it again and again and again but it was not the harmony before. It sounded perfect but also cold, mechanical . No matter how much she tried to reproduce Amanda's performance there was still something lacking . She had to know what.

It was four hours later when she heard the car. She heard Amanda's mother telling her that she is going to her book club, she could here how Amanda made her way to the door, her steady heartbeat as she unlocked it. She could hear everything. So unlike Amanda Jessi

wasn't surprised when Amanda entered the room and saw her sitting on piano.

"What are you doing her?" asked Amanda with a tone that was somewhere between surprised and angry

" I can't understand it" said Jessi almost with pain in her voice. The admission especially in front of Amanda hurt. "No matter how much I try I can't reproduce your melody in the same way"

"You are trying to learn the piano? Is that why you broke into my house" Amanda still couldn't decide between being surprised and angry. That was often the case when talking with Jessi

"I need to know"

"Are you serious?" Amanda was defiantly getting a bit angry now "Look not everybody is fit for music ok. I know you are a super genius or whatever but musical talent is something you are born with. No matter how much you can learn you can only go so far without natural talent"

"It's in the brain" and she looked at Amanda in a different way. Almost as if she was listening to something

"I guess it is" Amanda was getting a bit worried by the way Jessi was starting to look at her, She needed to have a word with Kyle. He seemed to be the only one who could deal with Jessi

" I need to know"

"Yes you already said…." Amanda never got to finish as she felt her body move. It was quite strange. It almost felt like the blood in her veins was moving her. Next thing she knew she pinned to a wall and could only watch helplessly as Jessi came closer and closer. She tried to scream but she couldn't she felt almost like someone was choking her.

"I need to know" said Jessi for the final time as she pointed her finger at Amanda's head and using all her concentration she focused her telekenisis in a small point almost as small a scalpel on Amanda's skull. As she began to move her finger only Amanda's muffled screams could be heard.

Two minutes later she was back at the piano. This time it was different. She felt different. She lovingly caressed the piano. From the keys to the beautiful Seiler emblem without even noticing the blood she left everywhere and then she began to play.

It sounded perfect .

In case you aren't a fan of Heroes here Jessi discovered within herself the ability of Intuitive aptitude. It's the ability of the main villain/anti hero Sylar and this ability drove him insane since it caused an uncontrollable hunger to learn more and to be more. I thought it will be interesting considering that Jessi and Kyle exhibit a similar ability when they have to fix things.

This is not a very serious fic but more like fun idea that got into my mind after watching Heroes. Hope you enjoyed it

Real piano makers. Couldn't resist adding them


End file.
